netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aethranorioum
The Aethranorioum is a videogame universe that has started working in 2006. This videogame universe was featuring fighting games were is working for Ed Boon and the members of the DF-Zone (Deviant Fighters). Games 2DX13 Productions * Rumble Crisis (2016) 50A Studios * Supreme Wrestling Syndicate (2011) A.M.P.G (Apocalyptic Mega Prototype God) * Brawl Uprising (2020) Alert Productions * Renegade Chronicles (2018) Arkham Studios * Power Arena Bushido Entertainment * God's Game (2013) Cenzored Studios * Past of the Crisis (2014) CIE (Cursed Interactive Entertainment) * Terra Worldfight (2017) CN1 Interactive * Marvel United Dark Winter Entertainment * Death Sport (2007) Demon Pony Games * Power Unlocked (2015) Draconian Games * Battle Rhythm (2012) EarthRealm Games * Freestyle Warriors (2016) Futuristic Studios * Atrributes Unchained (2019) Genisu Games * Brutal Fists (2006) Ginga Productions * Hyaku Seiken (2014) Glorious Sanctuary Studios * God of the Arena (2009) In-Verse * The Adventures of Vanessa (2007) Infinite Development Incorporated * Eternal Terror Insanity Interactive * Meter Deception (TBA) Keyvaile * Sphere of the Ancients (2015) Lunatic Productions * Deluxe Storm (2018) MGW (Mighty Glory War) Productions * Bellum Bestiae (2016) Mixed Gaming Entertainment * Entaskue (2017) Multisoft * Super Shot (1989) Mystic Games * Zodiac Showdown (TBA) NetherRealm Studios * Mortal Kombat Reborn (2012) Nightfall Games * Ballad of Death NINE100 Studios * Rock Heroes (2012) P.M. Games Interactive * Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions (2015) Paradox Productions * Star Royale (2015) Rated R Studios * The Radicals (2018) Reaper Games * Hallowteens (2016) Red Games * Child of the Night SBEntertainment * Earth Warriors (2014) Silver Stone Studios * Arena World: Wrath of the Queen (TBA) Slayer Studios * Hellbreaker (2017) Speed Phoenix Studios * Heroes Among Us (TBA) Stylistic Nored * Lord of the Underground (2008) Timeline Studios * Urban Spirit (TBA) Ultima Games * Dark Legends (2011) Void Softworks * Crime Brawlers (2014) What a Toon Productions * Godfall (2015) ZK Studios * Coma Storyline The storyline focuses around the Aethranorioum book, a book that the reader of it can "rewrite" the story. Brutal Fists There is a mysterious figure by the name of Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. Edmund has created a cryptic and deadly tournament called Brutal Fists where the best fighters compete against each other. Behind that tournament lies a plot conducted by the Mad Alchemist himself, which is to take over the world with his homunculi army and make himself a god of it. Will a winner defeat the Mad Alchemist and save the world from his coming tyranny? Companies * 2DX13 Productions * 5-7 Development * 50A Studios * Bushido Entertainment * A.M.P.G * Alert Productions * Arkham Studios * Blood Drop Studios * Bushido Entertainment * Cenzored Studios * ChronoZone Studios * CIE * CN1 Interactive * Code Red Entertainment * Dark Winter Entertainment * DECA * Digital Electronics Computer Arts * Draconian Games * Dragonoid Productions * EarthRealm Studios * Elegant Attack * Fanatik Games * Futuristic Studios * Gamebrewers * Genisu Games * Ginga Productions * Glorious Sanctuary Studios * iAM3 Studio * Ikonix Softworks * In-Verse * Infinite Development Incorporated * Insanity Interactive * Jetpack.Inc * Keyvaile * Krypt Softworks * Lunatic Entertainment * Lunatic Productions * MGW Productions * Mixed Gaming Entertainment * Napalm Platforms * NetherRealm Studios * Nexus Studios * NINE100 Studios * P.M. Games Interactive * Paradox Productions * Picturesque Games * Prime Studios * Rated R Studios * Reconsoft * Reaper Games * SBEntertainment * Silver Stone Studios * Slayer Studios * Sparklight Interactive * Speed Phoenix Studios * Stylistic Nored * Timeline Studios * Ultima Games * Vaporware Studios * Void Softworks * What a Toon Productions * ZK Studios Category:Aethranorioum